Truck tire failure poses time, labor and transit delay. Historical practices required transport of replacement tires and tire changing equipment imposing the labor on the driver of changing the failed tire. More recently trucking companies have provided for communication means allowing a driver to notify a central facility to send assistance. The changing of a truck tire while on the road, by one with experience, requires approximately 20-40 minutes. Tire sales and service companies, having automated equipment, experience truck tire changing at the rate of approximately three per hour. A medium sized tire service company may change forty to fifty truck tires per day requiring sufficient staff for such labor. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,611 to Schmidt discloses a tire changing machine; U.S. Pat. No. 5,269,358 to Ling discloses a tire bead loosening tool and universal rim adapter; U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,526 Hamade et al discloses an automotive flat tire repair system improvement; U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,030 to Mandelko discloses a tire bead separator; U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,958 to Corless discloses a tire mounting, bead seating and inflation apparatus and method of use; U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,052 to Kliskey discloses a tire mount/dismount bar; U.S. Pat. No. 5,421,392 to Unrau discloses a tire bead breaker; U.S. Pat. No. 5,009,257 to Reeves discloses a tire breaker apparatus for all-terrain vehicle tires; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,918 to Unrau discloses a tire changer; U.S. Pat. No. 4,641,699 to Giles et al discloses a tire bead breaking device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,415,014 to Turpin discloses a bead breaking tool; U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,731 to Ringo discloses a tire casing spreader; U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,582 discloses a bead breaking apparatus; U.S. Pat. No. 3,867,975 to Johnson discloses a tire changing tool; U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,433 to Thomas discloses a bead breaking device for tractor tires. The present invention is an improvement over this applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,536,501.
The foregoing patents and printed publications are provided herewith in an Information Disclosure Statement in accordance with 37 CFR 1.97.